Something To Hold On To
by Sonamylovermoy-moy16
Summary: The best Snowboarder in town is about to get swept off her feet. Amy is the best in her home up in the snowy mountains of Bittersville. While she crashed in a practice run she found a cute figurine of a hedgehog, only to meet that figurine in person, and she had to teach him! What happens when she falls for her good luck charm? Who's apparently taken? WILL CONTINUE IN DECEMBER!


Something to Hold On To

Chapter 1

A Lucky Charm

Speeding down the slopes, I made a swift turn to only trip over my board and and on my butt. I shook the chill out of my quills and laughed.

"Ah well, just have to practice it again tomorrow" I said to myself.

I picked up my pink board and dusted the cold off of it, I placed my goggles atop my head and shook the snow out of my hair. I was walking back to the cabin when I saw something poking out of the snow. Curiosity struck me and I went over to the object.

I knelt down beside it and tugged it out of the snow and dangled it before my yes.

"A blue hedgehog key ring?" I asked in doubt.

The figure was a magnificent blue and its shoes were red with a single white strip across each shoe, it even seemed to be wearing socks, it was no taller than my middle finger. The figure had the most handsome eyes I've ever seen on a boy. They were emerald green, no I mean it, they looked like emeralds, I turned it around and giggled at its tail. His quills were sicked backwards, unlike mine they didn't have any bangs, I could tell it was a boy, I found it cute so I stuck it in my coat pocket and continued home.

I opened my cabin and stuck my snowboard in the corner. I sighed, exhausted from todays practice and collapsed on the couch. I played with the small figurine absently when my phone rang. I groaned and walked towards it and picked it up.

"Hello" I asked in annoyance.

"Jeez, sorry to wake you grumpy pants" Cream giggled.

"Oh hey Cream what's up?" I asked sitting on the small table the phone was on, picked up the receiver and leaned back on the hard walls.

"Actually my mom told me to remind you about your class tomorrow morning." She said with a small laugh

" _Grooaannn_, please tell me they have some kind of experience." I begged.

"Well, this cute fox fell when he was getting in the hotel today." She giggled.

"Great, I was planning on sleeping tomorrow" I sighed.

"Oh don't be such a baby its only like, three of them that signed up to do the class with you, so it should be fine."

"I hope your right" I said. "I'll be in by 6:30, that's cool right?" I asked standing up.

"Yeah I told them to get here by seven."

"Awesome, I can have a nap by your desk" I snickered.

"Geez, how are you reigning Snowboard Champion and you're so lazy?" she giggled.

"That's exactly why, you need your rest" I joked

We shared a laugh and said good-bye, I hung up and decided to take a shower. The best thing about living on a forever snow mountain is they don't charge you for the hot water, I mean seriously why would they? Its freezing up here! I dried off and started a fire in my living room and put a kettle to boil. I threw on one of Vanillas knitted sweaters she made for me and some furry pants that dragged on the wooden floor. I made my cocoa and sat on my couch and turned on the TV to watch my Cooking channel.

No sooner did I realized I fell fast asleep to be woken up by the wind thrashing outside. I sighed and bolted my windows shut and my door and went to bed.

X

"You have got to be kidding me" I groaned looking out the window. I woke up on time, got ready on time called Cream on time, but of course the little storm blocked my only doorway.

I groaned and went for my shovel threw it out my window and my board as well as myself and shoveled my walkway.

I took the lift up to the hotel that Creams family owned and I barely made it. I glanced down at the small figurine in my pocket and smiled at it, I took 25 mins to finish up and get here, I'd say that's some darn good luck.

I walked in and shook the snow out my hair and stretched, I made my way to the receptionist desk and asked the bundled up Cat where Cream was. She pointed to the Events Desk and I thanked her. Tucked my board under my arm and made my way to her.

She was wearing a light blue kitted long-sleeved sweater and her Ears were in a rubber band. She wore long jeans and a pair of white boots. She was talking to a Twin-Tailed fox, he was wearing a brown heavy coat, goggles atop his head and long dark pants with mud brown shoes.

"Not bad Cream" I said to myself.

"Heya!" I said with a smile.

"Oh! Amy you're here, I was just telling Miles you're the best teacher here" she said smiling at me.

"Cool, but you told me it was three of them?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, my brother and his girlfriend are coming right now" he said pointing behind me.

I turned, my eyes widened at the sight. I gripped the figurine in my pocket and stared at the new stranger I would be teaching. He was dark blue, his hair in a slick back style, he wore dark red shoes and a green heavy coat, and long black jeans. He was wearing goggles atop his head too. Unlike the fox, he had his own board, it was a beauty for sure, it was blue, white and red and it had a symbol of what looked like a logo of himself to the bottom. But what took me back were his smiling eyes and his toothy grin.

"Hey bud" he said ruffling his brothers hair.

"Your brothers?" I blurted out.

"Well, sort of, he just took me under his wing" Miles said clearly embarrassed.

"Where's sal?" he asked.

"She wanted to go to the spa instead" the boy said rolling his eyes.

"So it's just you two?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Yeah, oh I'm Sonic by the way, Sonic the Hedgehog" he said extendin his gloved hand to me.

"Amy, Amy Rose" I said shaking it. "So let's thread" I said leading them out the hotel.

_Is it just me, or does my figurine look exactly like this guy?_


End file.
